Unbreakable Bonds
by Ray'o'Sunshine
Summary: Maleficent is reluctant to free her trusted friend and servant. Little does she realize, she will never lose him.


With the homecoming of Aurora came a brighter time in the moors. Not only were the faeries joyful, but Maleficent as well. Her wings trembled with excitement as gusts of wind blew through them and, although she kept her face barren, I could see the anxiousness to fly overflowing from her eyes, as if she could wait no longer. But she did, and her serious expression never faltered.

For the first time in 16 years she let her hair down for all to see, and none could resist glances at its soft, silk-like appearance. Including me. No feathers of a raven had ever seen such silkiness.

The crowning of Aurora was a glorious event, and I am certain that no one in the moors that day, including Aurora, was happier than my mistress. Never one to express emotions with anything but her eyes, she smiled at Aurora through them as she placed the crown of silver branches upon her head.

At her announcement of the new queen of the moors, cheers and whistles and cries of happiness rang out for all to hear. Aurora would indeed make a wonderful queen.

"Diaval." Turning to my left I met my mistresses gaze. "Come with me," she said.

We walked a ways out from the gathering of the moor people, and ascended a high cliff overlooking the most beautiful waters of the moors. Maleficent turned to me. "I am going to fly now. Will you join me, Diaval?"

I saw both hope and excitement radiate from her eyes, and a hint of a smile arising at the corners of her lips. "Gladly," I replied, as I felt my bird form taking over my human one.

My mistress wasted no time in taking off. Powerful gusts of wind from her wings blew me into the air and spun me around before I found my bearings. I followed her up into the clouds and above the moors that I now called home. We flew in silence for a while, until Maleficent's glide stiffened and her eyes began to drain of the previous excitement. I called out to her with a raven caw, as I often did when I knew something was on her mind. 16 years was enough time to learn the way her eyes signaled every slight change in her mood.

My mistress looked over at me with a solemn gaze and descended to the ground. After changing me back into a man, she lead me into the now lush green forests that had once been gloomy and full of shadows. I watched her stop abruptly and turn to face me.

"Diaval, it has come to my attention that I would not be alive today if you were not with me in the castle. You have saved my life in return for my saving your own. It is only right that I now release you from your service. You have been faithful and trustworthy."

My words faltered in my mouth. "I- ... mistress-... wh-... Are you going to return me to my raven form forever?" I asked anxiously, not really knowing if that was what I wanted or did not want at all.

She studied my face intently, as she often did. She knew mine as well as I knew hers. "No Diaval. I am going to give you the power to change your shape. You may become what you want and stay as you wish at your hearts desire."

Before I could say anything, she cast an enchantment around me. When she finished, she tilted her head slightly as if waiting for me to try. I did. I thought of a raven, and I instantly felt my old form returning to me. I thought of a rabbit, a deer, a frog, even a worm to her amusement, before returning to my human form. Maleficent's eyes gleamed and she sighed with amusement.

"Oh Diaval, did you not miss your dog form?" she asked with blatant sarcasm.

I changed to a dog and growled at her, through jesting eyes. Her eyes smiled. "I am going to regret this, aren't I, Diaval?"

I turned to human form. "No mistress. I thank you for this. You have changed my life. I am grateful."

Her eyes saddened slightly as she replied, "Diaval, you do not need to call me 'mistress' anymore. I am no longer your mistress. You may call me Maleficent."

I paused slightly, finding it uncomfortable standing before her as anything but her servant. As I searched for words Maleficent continued, "You need not remain here if you do not desire to stay. You are free now. I thank you for being my wings when I had none. Go now."

As she dismissed me, she turned quickly and started away. I ran after her. "Wait!" I called. She glanced back at me as I found my place beside her. "Mis-... I mean, Maleficent. I do not wish to go. If I am free, then may I stay here?"

Maleficent's eyes made no shift from her vacant gaze. "Of course Diaval. The moors are your home now as much as they are mine."

I felt something in me sadden, and my eyes gave my feelings away. I did not want to do anything but be with Maleficent. As much as I had disapproved of her actions and had never fully understood what lay behind her vacant expressions, there was an unbreakable bond between us now. I did not want to break it.

"Maleficent. That... is not what I meant. I wish to be near you, always, as I have been for the past 16 years. Do you not wish for my companionship anymore?"

Maleficent's eyes gleamed and she looked at me thankfully. "Diaval, I do not mean to drive you away. You may remain with me as long as you wish. You have been a faithful friend. But know that I will not stop you if you wish to leave."

"Why not?"

"My wish is not only for Aurora's happiness, but for yours as well. I will not drag you with me if you are unwilling."

I walked closer to her but she put her hand against my chest to hold me back. Her fingers traced the scars on my collarbone that came with my transformations.

I knew at once that I would never want to be anywhere else. "I will never object to being dragged anywhere with you, Maleficent," I said quietly. "I will stay."

Her eyes narrowed slightly, and scrutinized every line on my face. They became confused and startled. She grabbed hold of my shirt and pulled me toward her gently. Her eyes relaxed and a single tear slipped from them as she brought her cheek to meet mine. Her arms found their way to my back and I returned the embrace.

As she sank against me slightly she whispered, "Forever?"

I held her tighter. "Forever."


End file.
